The Rainbow after the Storm
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: This story follows the lives of different people and couples as they adjust to their new lives after Mockingjay. Finnick, Prim and Madge have all survived as well because who really wants them to die? Main pairings include Katniss and Peeta, Gale and Madge, Finnick and Annie and Prim and Rory H. Please review and tell me what you think :) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I start pulling my team up the ladder. Pollux, Cressida, Peeta... that's it. I start quickly climbing down the ladder when my boot hits someone. Gale.

"Climb!" he barks at me. I quickly climb up and out and pull Gale up after me. His uniform is shredded and he has a bloody wound in the side of his neck. I'm looking around at the remainder of my team when I hear a human cry coming from the pipe. I look down. Finnick is struggling to hold onto the ladder as two mutts tear at his legs and arms.

"There's nothing you can do Katniss!" Gale says pulling me away from the pipe.

"No! Let me go Gale! Let me go!" I yell wrenching my arm from his grasp unable to except it.

I pull out an arrow and shoot it straight at the mutt closing in on Finnick's head, and another, and another.

"Quick Gale, help me pull him up!" I say. Gale looks at me and sighs and begins climbing down the ladder to where Finnick is barely hanging on a meter or two below. I climb down after him and we quickly start to carry Finnick up the ladder.

"Leave me," he says wincing. "I'm not worth it"

"No," I tell him "Finnick you're not going to die, not yet, think of Annie! You only just got married for goodness sake!"

At the mention of Annie's name he grits his teeth and makes more of an effort to get up the ladder. Blackmail, what would we do without it?

Once up the top I jump out and help Gale pull him out. As soon as they're both out and safe on the ground with the rest of the team I slide the Halo from my belt and choke out 'Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock' and then I release it and hunch against the wall as the explosion rocks the platform as bits of mutt flesh shoots out of the pipe showering us. Pollux quickly slams the lid shut with a clank, locking it into place. We quickly scramble out to the street.

"Where to next?" Cressida asks looking extremely pale.

I look around. This part of the capitol looks like it's already been evacuated. I run to the nearest house and wrench the door open.

"Quickly inside!" I tell them. As soon as the remainder of my team are all inside I slam the door shut and lock it.

"Do you know anywhere safe we can go?" I ask Cressida.

"Yes, I know a place, it wouldn't have been my first preference but it'll have to do." She tells me. "But we have to walk through the crowded streets..." she says trailing off.

Well that sucks...

"Wait," Cressida says suddenly opening a door on her right revealing what must be the master bedroom. "We can dress up and pretend we're all capitol citizens." She opens another closet which is filled with clothes and makeup and shoes and wigs, everything a capitol person could ever want. So this is what the capitol had while the districts had to where pretty much the same clothes everyday...

"Ok," I say. "Dress up!" I look around at my team and realise that Finnick t isn't in any good condition to walk anywhere let alone dress up...

Peeta realising what I was thinking has an idea, a very random and weird idea at that but still it's a good one.

"We could pretend Finnick's drunk," he says. Finnick's eyes widen momentarily, the weird comment taking his mind of the pain.

"Excuse me?" he says.

"You could pretend you're drunk. I remember whenever Haymitch had had one too many he could barely walk straight. We could pretend that Finnick had had one to many as well. I'm sure it's not a rare thing in the capitol..."

Cressida nods. "Good idea, Katniss?"

I nod my consent. "Okay, everyone get ready!"

Before we head out I wrap a few bandages around Finnick's arms and legs.

I look at Peeta, at the sight of his bloody wrists. I dig my hand in my pockets for the key, but he jerks away from me.

"No," he says "Don't, whenever I feel myself slipping away I dig my wrists into them. The pain helps me hold myself together, gives me something else to think out."

"But you might need your hands" Gale says.

"The pain helps me focus." He repeats. I let them be.

"Right, let's go" I say.

We head out into the street, ours faces covered in makeup and scarves, my pockets filled with food and first-aid supplies that I had scavenged from a cupboard. Gale and Peeta are both supporting Finnick who is occasionally omitting a groan. Oh well, he is supposed to be drunk. We pass a few more apartments and are just about to turn onto the main street when three peacekeepers pass us suddenly. We all jump out of the way and quickly continue down to the main street. Cressida leads us down a few blocks and passes through a gate into which looks like private property but nobody cares as it turns out to be a shortcut. Next Cressida leads us down a shadowy looking street filled with fake jewellery stores and second hand shops.

"Wait until you see the prices! Believe me, it's half of what you pay on the avenues!" she says in a high-pitched capitol voice.

Finally we stop in front of a dirty, messy little shop filled with mannequins wearing ridiculous looking furs and sparkly coats. I'm about to tell her that I don't think the shop is even open when she pushes open the door and hurries inside. The narrow shop is filled to the brim with soft, furry fabrics and I run my fingers along each one as Cressidia hurries to the hunched figure at the back of the shop. As I approach I finally catch a glimpse of the figure who is the perfect example of capitol surgery gone terribly wrong. Her skin has been pulled back tightly and has been tattooed black and gold stripes. Her nose has been flattened until it barely exists. Cat whiskers which are longer than any I've seen in the capitol. She even has a tail! She looks in my opinion horrible, even in the capitol, this I'm sure, would not be classified as 'pretty'.

Cressida takes off her lime green wig, revealing her tattooed vines. "Tigris," she says "We need your help; Plutarch said you could be trusted."

Tigris. I remember that name from somewhere. I think she was a stylist in one of the earliest games I can remember. Of course she mustn't have of looked so grotesque back then, probably before she had one too many surgeries.

Tigris responds with a low growl and slinks down off her stool in a very cat-like way, before disappearing behind a rack of fur-lined leggings. I hear the sound of something sliding and then her hand pops out from between the leggings and beckons us forwards.

I glance at Cressida who looks at me, as if to ask, 'Are you sure?' I nod. Where else are we going to go? Gale looks like he's about to collapse and I think Finnick's about to faint. Pushing through the furs I find Tigris standing at the back of the shop. She slidden back a panel at the base of the wall revealing the top of what seems to be a steep stone stairway. She gestures for me to enter. If I lead my team in here we'd all be at the mercy of this women, she could turn us into the capitol at any minute and we'd all be caught here like trapped rats. I look into her cat-like eyes searching for a reason why she'd be willing to help us. What was it? Bitterness, Revenge, Hatred? Actually, that makes me feel a lot better. A need for revenge can burn long and hot, I should know after all.

"Did Snow ban you from the games?" I ask. She doesn't answer but I can tell it's what happened. "Because I'm going to kill him, you know." Her mouth twists into what must be a smile but it reassures me. I crawl through the hole. On the way down the steps I pull a chain and it illuminates our future home. It's a s small cellar. It's cold and has piles of pelts which have probably never left this underground prison. I reach the concrete floor; just as my companions are on the steps. The Panel slides back in and now, unless Tigris gives us away, we're safe.

I look around at my companions. Gale has collapsed on a pile of clothes and Peeta is only just keeping Finnick upright who can barely keep his eyes open. Pollux helps me make a make-shift bed out of pelts and I help Peeta lower Finnick onto the 'bed'.

"You can go to sleep," I tell him and he goes out like a light.

I quickly realise that this isn't going to be an easy job. I'm completely lost when I remember that this is kind of similar to what my mother had to fix up after Gale was whipped but maybe not as bad. I get out the first aid bag and slowly work my way up his arms and legs, saving as much of the skin as I can. After, I quickly realise that the gaping holes the mutts left are going to need stitches. I look through first aid kit and find a sterilised needle and some thread. I quickly put in a row of jagged stiches on each hole, smear it with medicine and then wrap it up with bandages leaving him looking something like half a mummy. I give him the strongest painkillers I can find which seem wimpy compared to the morphine Madge brought Gale. With Gale and Finnick tended to Cressida and Pollux make fur nests for each of us and I attend to Peeta's wrists which have become bloody and cut up from the handcuffs. I gently rinse away the blood with water from the rusty tap in the corner and put on some antiseptic and then bandage them beneath the cuffs.

"You've got to keep them clean," I tell him "otherwise the infection could spread and-"

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss," he says giving me a strange feeling of déjà-vu. "Even if my mother isn't a healer."

I look up at him surprised that he remembered but hopeful that maybe he has a memory of me that doesn't involve me being a mutt.

"You said that same thing to me in the first Hunger Games. Real or not Real?"

"Real," he says. "And you risked your life getting the medicine that saved me?"

"Real." I say shrugging. "You were the reason I was alive to do it."

"Was I?" he says confused. He quickly recovers though and says. "You're not a mutt are you? Real or not real?"

"Not Real..." I say, not believing he was asking this. Maybe he might actually come back to me...

Peeta nods. "I didn't think so; a mutt wouldn't have saved Finnick..." he says. "I'm so tired, Katniss."

"Go to sleep," I say. Before I leave he makes me rearrange his handcuffs and shackle him to one of the stair supports. It doesn't look very comfortable but he quickly drifts of to sleep.

Cressida and Pollux, the only alert ones still up, have made beds for us and have arranged our food and medical supplies.

"Who's going to guard?" Cressida asks. I look around the room. Gale is snoring, Finnick is in no condition to guard and Peeta's not going to be able to do anything with his restraints. I then look at Pollux and Cressida. Pollux hasn't slept for days and looks on the verge of crying. The loss of his brother has hit him hard again and Cressida and I have only napped for a few hours. If someone like a peacekeeper came down those stairs we would be pretty much dead, but since no one including me is in any condition to guard I tell them to go to sleep. We all quickly fall asleep... lost in the land of dreams or for some of us, nightmares...

The next morning we all sit down to a can each of corned beef. Gale seems to have completely recovered and Finnick says he feels much better but I know he's lying. I count how many people have died because of me, Mitchell, Boggs, Messalla, Leeg 1 and Jackson, Castor and Homes. Seven dead in less than twenty four hours. All of them died because of me, well not Mitchell and Boggs but they as good as did. When everyone wakes I confess. I tell them about the mission, how I lied and jeopardized everyone because of my need for revenge.

Finnick snorts. "Katniss, we all knew you were lying about Coin sending you to assassinate Snow."

I look at Finnick. How can he take it so lightly! He nearly died because of me! "You knew but the soldiers from thirteen didn't," I reply.

"Do you really think Jackson believed you had orders from Coin?" Cressida asks. "Of course she didn't, but she trusted Boggs and he clearly wanted you to go on."

"I never told Boggs-"

"Katniss, you told everyone in Command!" Gale says. "It was one of your conditions for being the Mockingjay, remember! _I Kill Snow_."

"Well it's a disaster; they all died because of my stupid mission!"

"Katniss, it's been very successful, look how far into the capitol we've gotten" Finnick says. "We're only a few blocks from Snow's mansion"

"They're right Katniss," says Peeta and for some reason, having Peeta back them up makes it all seem true. "Plus, we can't stop now, we can't stop without at least trying, otherwise they would have all died in vain." He then goes back to muttering to himself.

"Plutarch will be thrilled" Cressida says.

"That's because Plutarch couldn't care who dies" I say.

"You still have no idea. The effect you can have," Peeta speaks up. "None of these people who we lost were idiots. They knew what they were doing. They followed you because they believed you really could kill Snow."

I sigh. Why did Peeta have to always have such a way with words?

"Thanks guys, now what's the plan?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to stop that there. I'm really sorry that some of the dialogue is similar to the book but I did try to write most of it in my own words and change it around a bit. I promise that in the next few chapters it will be only my work. I'm not going to include the part where they head through the city streets and the bombs come and kill the capitol children. Btw Gale goes with Katniss, Cressida with Pollux and Finnick  
with Annie. You'll have to wait to see what happens to Prim :P**

**Remember please review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Katniss' POV)**

It's been a few days since President Snow was defeated by the rebels. We were close but as soon as the bombs exploded and killed more than half of those children and medics, it was obvious that Snow no longer had anyone on his side. He was done for. Prim was almost one of those many causalities. She just missed being blown up by one of the bombs but was seriously burned by the fire. She's still asleep, I would have stayed by her bedside twenty-four hours a day but it was already taken by Rory Hawthorne and he hasn't left yet. He's even slept there. I personally think that he has a thing for my sister.

I've spend the last few days wondering around snow's mansion by myself. I haven't seen Gale since he was taken away by the peacekeepers but apparently he's okay now, he just got shot a few times in the leg and arm. Peeta I haven't seen since I left Tigris' shop with Gale. Apparently he and Finnick didn't get very far though because Finnick collapsed and they had to return to the shop. Pollux and Cressida also survived but I haven't seen them either...

I look around. Without realising it I'd turned down the wrong corridor. Unlike the corridors that I usually hang around this one is quiet and empty of people. I walk randomly down the corridor and find myself face to face with a door guarded by two rebel soldiers. So much for quiet and empty... I'm walking closer to the door when I smell it. Roses. The horrible, gagging stench of Roses. Instead of turning around and running like I usually would, my curiosity gets the better of me and I walk up to the door.

As I approach they cross their rifles in an 'X' shape.

"You can't go in their miss," they tell me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You are not permitted to go in there, miss" the man on the right tells me more forcedly.

"Let her in," a voice says behind me.

I turn around. Paylor the commander from eight is standing behind me.

"Let her in on my authority," she says "She has every right to see anything behind that door"

They immediately move their rifles and open the door for me. I nod my thanks to Paylor and enter.

As soon as the doors close behind me I feel very claustrophobic and I feel like I'm suffocating on the toxic smell of roses.

"Aah, Miss Everdeen, I was wondering when I would see you again"

I whip around. I know I heard his voice but I can't see him. I move in the direction the voice was coming from, past what seems like hundreds of roses, red, white, pink. Finally, I round a corner and see him. He's sitting against the wall on an old wooden stool. His arms and legs are shackled to the wall and floor. It would be pretty much impossible for him to escape. His clothes are still top quality and his hair and beard are perfectly trimmed and combed. He would look perfectly normal if his skin wasn't a sickly, green colour and if every time his handkerchief went to his mouth it didn't come back covered in blood.

"I was hoping you'd find your way to my quarters" he tells me. He regards me with those snake-like eyes. "If you think that anything is going to be  
better with Coin as president you are all very much mistaken."

I look up confused and then Bogg's last words come to my mind. '_Don't trust them, don't go back' _

I finally find my voice. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh Miss Everdeen, do you really think that it was me who ordered for those bombs to be released?" he asks laughing, but then quickly starts coughing up blood. "No, it was dear Coin. I knew her father. We were both around before the uprising. He was always jealous of me. I naturally had more power than him and while I was going onto become the president of Panem he was only the leader of one district, District 13. I understand that he died quite a number of years ago, but it seems Alma Coin has been trying to overturn me ever since, trying to take the power from me that her father never could."

"You're lying!" I tell him viciously. He laughs but his dark eyes remain just as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Oh but Miss Everdeen, I thought we promised not to lie to each other."

* * *

**Annie and Finnick- (Annie's POV)**

"Mrs Odair, you're free to see him now," I look up from the chair I had been waiting on for the last three hours, my hand clutching my only just visible belly.

She takes me to a door and opens it for me. I rush inside. Their lying asleep in the hospital bed is my beautiful Finnick. I slowly walk up to the bed and sit down on the chair clutching his hand. His face remains relatively unscratched but I can't say the same for the rest of his body, that of it I could see that is.

"Oh Finnick," I say sadly brushing his hair out of his face.

At the sound of my voice he stirs. It takes a few minutes but finally I see his beautiful bluey-green eyes blinking up at me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey" I say and before I can stop myself I kiss him on the lips.

"I feel much better now," he tells me cheekily. I giggle. At least he hasn't lost his sense of humour.

"How are you feeling? I ask him.

He gives me a cheeky grin. "Fine now that your here" he tells me.

I roll my eyes but still smile. "No, but seriously Finn, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine Annie," he tells me waving it off. I don't believe him; nobody could feel fine after what he's been through.

"I've missed you," I tell him tears starting to form. Damn these hormones. "I was so scared"

He lifts up his hand and wipes the tear away from my eye. "It's okay, I'm here now" he tells me reassuringly, squeezing my hand. I smile softly at him and automatically put my hand to my growing stomach. Finnick follows my hand and I can practically see the pieces of the puzzle clicking together as he takes in the small but still visible bump.

"Your-your," he asks eyes wide. I nod, confirming it.

"I'm a dad?" he asks his face lighting up, a silly looking smile plastered on his face. I laugh.

"Aha, a daddy" I tell him kissing him again.

"How far along are you?" he asks.

"3 months," I tell him.

He sighs. "I've missed three whole months!"

"Hey," I say squeezing his hand. "You're here now, plus I only found out a month ago. We've got 6 more months and then years and years and years after that. And we're going to go through it all together."

He smiles. "And I promise that I will never ever, leave you alone again,"

"Good" I say kissing him on the cheek.

He sits up and moves over in the bed, pulling back the sheets gesturing to the spot beside him.

"But it won't hurt you, will it?" I ask worriedly.

He shakes his head. "My legs are covered in bandages plus it doesn't hurt as much anymore,"

I slide into the bed beside him savouring his touch.

"I love you so much," he tells me one hand in mine and one on my stomach. "And I love this little one already,"

"We love you too," I tell him, speaking for the baby as well. He smiles and we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "I miss home, Finn"

"So do I, Annie, so do I, They said I could leave soon and then we can go back home, to the sea" he says dreamily. I smile at that. How I love the  
ocean.

"Do you know what gender the baby is?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "Not yet, but I know it's a boy."

He raises his eyebrows at me "And how do you know that, Mrs Odair?" he asks me.

I smile at the name. "It's mother's instinct, don't question it."

He laughs. "Is it too early to start thinking of names?"

I giggle "Maybe, just a little" I tell him.

"I've missed you, Annie, so much, more than you would ever know" he says hugging me to his chest.

I kiss him again and cuddle into him. It's not until I yawn that Finnick makes me lie down and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(Katniss' POV)**

It has been a week since I assassinated Coin and Snow died. After I shot the arrow that killed Coin I was taken into a cell by the rebel soldiers. I seriously thought I was going to die or be put into jail. But luckily, Haymitch convinced them that I was completely off my rocker and convinced them with my 'mentally unstable' wristband I'd gotten when I first arrived at 13 which for some reason he had in his pocket and they let me off the hook. That and they didn't think that killing the Mockingjay would be very good for the revolution. They let me off but now I have to see a special doctor.

At the moment the remaining victors plus Gale and minus Peeta and Enorbria are all on our way back to district 13 for a month so we can 'recover' and then we will be shipped off to whatever district we please. One of the perks of not having Snow or Coin for president is that all of Panem can travel to whatever district they want, the capitol included. I will be returning to District 12 like my mother and prim. I've heard that Rory Hawthorne will be coming as well... I'm walking down the train not really going anyway in particular when I see Gale sitting in the last compartment of the train staring out the window. I really need to tell him how I feel about Peeta.

I cautiously approach him. The war has made everybody a bit more cautious and jumpy. I don't really feel like being punched in the head today.

"Hey Gale" I say sitting down beside him slowly and looking in the direction he was staring. What is he staring at?

"Hey Katniss" he replies sounding sullen.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Gale?"

He doesn't answer. "I need to tell you this. I'm sorry but-"

"Katniss, I've-I've never loved you... not like that anyway, not really. Well I did I think but then-then..."He stops talking but I swear I see tears form in his eyes.

"You-you fell in love with someone else?" I guess. It makes me feel unwanted but I've got Peeta who I know I love so it's ok.

He nods not looking up. The tears were close to spilling now. I'd never seen Gale cry before, not once, not even after he was whipped.

"Who was she?" I ask. I'm invading his space. Obviously he doesn't want to talk about her. She must have been something special though.

He stares at the ground for a while. "It was...Madge"

My eyes widen, Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter! I was sure Gale hated her. But then again... they hadn't really fought since my first time in  
the arena and the morphine...

Gale stares down at his feet. "I hated her... and now I love her..."

"I'm so sorry Gale," I say. I've never been one for comforting but for some reason, at the moment it comes naturally.

Suddenly, he starts crying into my shoulder and I pull him into a hug and in less than a minute it's turned into outright sobbing.

"I never told her!" he cries. "I never told her, I tried to save her when the bombs came, I did, but when I got there the house collapsed and was it covered with flames and now she's dead! And I never told her! She probably thought I was using her the whole time..."

"Gale, there's still a chance that she's still alive," I tell him. "There's still a chance..."

* * *

**Prim and Rory (Prim's POV)**

I wake up to a dull, aching pain everywhere on my body. My skin feels like it's literally on fire. Fire... everything comes rushing back to me at once. Fire. Screaming. Innocent children turning into human torches right before my eyes. Then an intense, searing pain all over half of my body. Katniss screaming and then nothing.

I notice a weight on my hand. I sit up ignoring the excruciating pain and look down at my hand, which is attached to another hand, which is attached to Rory Hawthorne. He's asleep, his head resting on the bed next to me, his dark brown hair covering his handsome face.

"Rory?"

He jerks awake, his head shooting up so fast I'm afraid his neck is going to break. His eyes are wide and staring at me like he's not completely processing what's going on. I've always thought his eyes were beautiful, a beautiful stormy grey.

"Prim?" he asks disbelievingly.

I smile at him shyly. He looks at me and suddenly tears form in his eyes and he starts yelling.

"How could you Prim!?" he says. "Why did you go? I told you not to! You're only 16, you weren't old enough!"

"Rory," I start but he cuts me off.

"No!" he tells me "No! It was aired all over Panem and I had to watch it all, I had to watch Prim! I had to watch it all, and there was nothing I could do!"

"Rory, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. The poor children, they were scared, I had to help them" I say. I can still hear the screams...

"But you could of died," he whispers. "It would have killed me Prim, I- I love you"

"You-You what?" I ask him disbelievingly. Why would anybody love me? I'm just ordinary Prim, nothing special.

"I love you, Prim" he repeats staring down at the bed and then suddenly he kisses me. It's my first kiss and even though my skin still feels like it's on fire, even though I can still hear the screams of children being burnt to the crisp, I forget everything. It feels magical. I forget everything except how nice his lips feel on mine and how much I love him. It's like I'm floating on a cloud and the only two people in the world are Rory and I.

I pull back gasping for breath. "I love you too, Rory Hawthorne" I tell him and we both smile shyly at each other.

* * *

**Hi, I really hope you like it. I'm still trying to work out the layout for my story and how each of the character's different stories are going to work out but please bear with me. Please, if you have any ideas for my story please do not hesitate to tell me and please also remember to review and tell me what you think J **


End file.
